My Favorite Earthling
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: The pilot of My Favorite Martian told through Exigius 12 1/2, aka Uncle Martin's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

As an Anthropology Professor specializingin the primitive planet called Earth he had visited many times. He was the greatest living authority on the subject. It was all right for a visit but he wouldn't want to live there. He checked his speedometer and slowed down 9000 miles per hours. He looked out the window and smiled as Earth came into view.

* * *

 **What do think? Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

He successfully entered the Earth's atmosphere and immediately felt the Earth's gravity take effect. He was now above one of Earth's many continents known as North America and headed straight for the State of California. After a few minutes he began to pick up radio feed from one of their antique rocket planes, apparently known to them as the X-15. He checked his readings on his control panel.

"Seven three level and wide open!" The pilot reported. "Speed is Mach four point four point seven point nine!"

Apparently the antique rocket plane was testing one of their rocket missiles. The plane was barely going four thousand miles an hour.

"Mach five point three little trouble with vertical stability!" The pilot continued.

He was just admiring the speed for the rocket missile when he noticed the antique rocket plane coming right at him. He swerved to avoid it then seemed to have trouble regaining control of his ship.

"Mach five point four point nine . . . what was that?" The pilot replied urgently. "Something just went past me like it was standing still! A flying saucer!"

"Summermeyer, check your oxygen supply and stop babbling that nonsense about flying saucers!" Came the pilot's commanding officer at their base. "It's probably just a speck in your eye!"

"Yes sir! I'm turning now for the landing!" The pilot replied.

The radio became silent as he began to smell smoke, heard a high pitched whistle and saw that he was losing altitude. He looked out the window and with all the strength he could muster he aimed for the trees. He braced for impact as his ship crashed into the ground and felt himself blackout.

 **0o0o0o0o**

He was unaware as to how long he was out for. He began to feel himself awaken but his entire body was heavy from Earth's gravity. His head and shoulders ached as he picked up on the thoughts of an Earth man.

 _"Oh my gosh who, what, where did he come from? Is he hurt? I gotta get him out of there!"_

His head throbbed as he heard the man reach in and unbuckle him. The man grunted as he pulled him out of the ship. The man grunted again as he carried him away from the ship, laid him against a rock, felt him place his coat behind his head and stabilized it.

 _"What if he has any broken bones or something!"_ The man thought.

He felt the man straighten his legs.

 _"Nothing feels broken!"_ The man thought. _"He's breathing normal! Should I listen for a heartbeat?"_

He felt the man place his ear on his chest and the man immediately got confused by his complex heart rhythm.

"Something's going on inside!" The man replied out loud.

 _"I wonder if that means he has a concussion! Should I check his eyes?"_ The man thought to himself as he reached up and went to open his eye.

"Are you through?" The Martian asked finally having enough and supposedly waking up.

"Ugh!" The man yelped stumbling backwards.

"Now, what are you waiting for me to say, 'take me to your leader?'" He asked sarcastically.

"Who are you?" The man asked nervously practically shaking.

"Well!" The Martian replied wincing as he sat up. "I could give you some wild tale of being a Russian astronaut or a designer of an experimental spacecraft! But the plain fact of the matter is I'm from Mars!

"Mars?" The man asked in disbelief.

"I'm a professor of anthropology from Mars specializing in this primitive planet!" The Martian replied wincing again as he tried to straighten himself.

"Mars!" The man repeated laughing. "I'm afraid you got hit a little harder than you think!"

"That idiot in your antique rocket plane almost ran into me!" The Martian grunted out.

"You mean the X-15?" The man asked.

"Ehhh now I'm marooned on this backward planet until I can repair my ship!" The Martian replied sounding exhausted.

"Now hold it, hold it, hold it you you you mean the X-15 almost almost ran into your um. . . that thing?" The man struggled to say while pointing back at the ship

"Precisely it was lumbering along at barely 4000 miles an hour!" The Martian replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know how fast he was going?" The man asked curiously.

"I can tell you to the fifth decimal place!" The Martian replied. "Ugh that idiot reported me to his base as a flying saucer hah!"

The Martian winced and gasped after he laughed and cringed as he tried to move his arms.

"Ooooh!" The Martian moaned then helplessly looked at the man. "Well just don't sit there! I've been hurt!"

The man became flustered for a second.

"Come on we'll go to my car!" The man replied getting up.

"You'll have to carry me! It takes me while to get used to the Earth's gravity I I weigh so much more here!" The Martian replied and grimaced as the man helped him up, put his coat over the Martian's shoulders then lifted him up.

"Yeah!" The man replied with uncertainty in his voice.

The man slowly made his way back up the rocky terrain. Every so often the Martian would gasp and wince.

"So um what caused you to um crash?" The man asked through gritted teeth.

"Ugh hah!" The Martian grunted out. "I was going over nine thousand miles an hour. Your X-15 pilot recorded his speed at Mach 4 point 4 point 7 point 9 point 5 point 3 point 5 point 4 point forty eight thousand five hundred and ninety four miles per hour. It seemed like both of us weren't paying attention and I swerved to avoid him and lost control of my ship!"

"By any chance did you hear the pilot say anything else?" The man asked as they reached the top and he struggled over the road's side rail.

"No that's all there is!" The Martian winced as the man almost tripped.

"Sorry!" The man apologized as they reached his car. "Here's my car!"

The man put the Martian down and helped him adjust the coat.

"Ooooh careful!" The Martian winced after his arms were in the sleeves.

"Sorry!" The man replied grimacing as he helped him into the car.

"Oh, by the way I'm Tim O'Hara!" Tim replied as he got into the drivers seat.

The Martian would've answered if he hadn't of passed out at that point.

* * *

 **A/N:** **_I listened to the pilot's radio feed from the show's pilot over and over so I really hope I got the speeds right._**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

He was aware that Tim had stopped to make a phone call then he blacked out again. The next thing he knew Tim had stopped again. When he opened his door the Martian's head was throbbing again.

"Well it isn't Mars but it's home!" Tim replied as he walked around and tried to look to see if the coast was clear. "Now the question is how are we going to get you inside without Mrs. Brown spotting us!"

"Uhh just give me a second!" The Martian replied weakly.

He stood very still, concentrated then he raised his antennae and felt himself go invisible. Tim's mouth dropped open.

"Nobody will see me now but you'll still have to carry me in!" The Martian replied as his stomach churned and his head throbbed even more. "All right come on come on!"

"How did you do that?" Tim asked still awestruck.

"It isn't easy!" He swallowed and tried to ignore his nausea. "If I have to do it again in my condition you're going to have a very sick Martian on your hands!"

Tim just stood there staring.

"Let's go let's go!" The Martian replied getting impatient

"Oh yeah yeah!" He replied moving to open the door. "Um give me your hand."

The Martian swung his legs over and put his arm over Tim's shoulder. Tim slipped his arm underneath the Martian's legs and he grunted and groaned as Tim kicked the door closed. Then proceeded to carry him down his driveway.

They were almost to the stairs when a dog came running out of the garage and began barking nonstop. The incessant barking made his ears buzz and his head throb even more. He knew exactly what the dog was saying. He could sense what he was and was being protective and wanted him to go away.

"Look scram!" Tim replied looking down at the barking dog while struggling keep his balance. "Go away! Go away!"

"I'll take care of him!" The Martian replied exhausted.

 _"LISTEN YOU!"_ The Martian projected into the dog's mind. _"I am a superior being from the planet Mars. Fear not I am friendly. I've come a long way and I'm not feeling well. Would you kindly go back into the garage!"_

 _"Yes Sir!"_ The dog whined and saluted him with his front paw. Then got up on his hind legs and walked back into the garage.

Tim just stood there wide eyed as the dog left.

"Stop gawking and get me to bed!" The Martian replied impatiently.

As he began walking again his landlady, Mrs. Brown, came out of her house.

"Tim!" She exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Well I!" He panted as he tried to think of an excuse. "It's kind of a charade! I'm pretending I'm carrying an invisible man into the house!"

Mrs. Brown stared on in shock as Tim struggled to climb the stairs. He leaned on the railing and chuckled. Mrs. Brown shook her head as he continued up the stairs then went back into her house.

"Sometimes I wonder about that boy!" She said to herself.

Tim continued to struggle up the stairs until they reached the top. He turned to look down to see if Mrs. Brown was inside her house. Then he turned and reached under the Martian to turn the doorknob and struggled inside. Once inside he kicked the door closed.

"Okay all clear!" Tim replied. The Martian reappeared, winced as he lowered his antennae then started to look green. "Wait wait wait the bathroom is this way!"

Tim quickly walked through his bedroom and into the bathroom. Then he set the Martian down who fell to his knees and gripped the toilet bowl. Tim turned pale as he slipped out of the bathroom.

"Um can I get you some water or anything!" Tim replied while taking in a deep breath to calm himself.

"Yes thank you!" The Martian replied weakly as Tim heard him retching as he left.

He rushed into the kitchen, leaned against a chair and took several deep breaths. Then he went over to the cabinet took out a glass then went over to the sink and filled it with water. As he walked through his room he heard the toilet flush and as he walked in the Martian had put the lid and cover down and was sitting on the toilet holding his head. At least color was coming back to his face.

"Here you go Sir!" Tim replied handing him the glass.

"Thank you!' The Martian replied as he took the glass from him and gulped the water down.

"You don't have any broken bones or a concussion do you?" Tim asked and the Martian just shook his head. "Would like a shower or anything?"

"No thank you not right now!" The Martian replied weakly putting the glass down on the counter.

"Okay!" Tim replied as he went over to his dresser and picked out a clean pair of pajamas. "Do you have undergarments on?"

"Yeah!" The Martian answered weakly.

Tim grabbed his bathrobe on the way in and found the Martian was yawning as he leaned against the sink.

"Okay so here's some fresh pajamas um do you um need help changing?" Tim asked fumbling with the robe.

"Thank you I think I can manage!" The Martian replied as Tim held up his robe to give him some privacy as he heard the sound of the Martian undoing his suit. After a few minutes Tim heard him give out a small gasp.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked lowering the robe.

"Yes my shoulder is still a little sore!" The Martian replied grimacing as he held his shirt closed. "Would you mind helping me with the buttons?"

"Of course!" Tim replied as he place the robe over the Martian's shoulders and helped him with his buttons.

"There you go!" Tim replied as he supported the Martian under his elbow and helped him out of the bathroom and helped him slowly into bed. He adjusted the pillows and covered his legs with the blankets.

The Martian closed his eyes and Tim was worried that he was going to pass out again even though the color had returned to his face. But he seemed content as he breathed in and smiled a little bit.

"Hmmm!" The Martian replied taking a deep breath.

"How do you feel now!" Tim replied relaxing a little bit.

"Oh better thanks!" The Martian replied as he sniffed the air. "Oh your atmosphere! So rich in oxygen!"

"Yeah!" Tim replied unsure how to respond to that as he began to clean up.

"Just like breathing in a thick chocolate molted milk!" The Martian added randomly.

"MOLTED MILK!" Tim exclaimed suddenly. "Molted milk! Now how would a Martian know about that?"

"Now since modesty forbids my calling attention to my superior intellect!" The Martian began. "I'll confine myself to saying that I am the greatest living authority on the subject of your planet. I've visited here many times. Especially in the last hundred and fifty years!"

"One hundred and fifty years?" Tim asked stunned.

"Let's just say I'm approaching the prime of my life!" The Martian replied proudly as Tim stood up.

"But if you've been here before how come there haven't been headlines about you all over the world?" Tim asked getting excited.

"As long as I don't wear a sign on my back saying 'I am a Martian'" the Martian replied smiling. "Who would ever know?"

Tim was thoughtful for a second then sat back down on the bed.

"And no one you met ever suspected?" Tim asked curiously.

"Not even Thomas Jefferson!" The Martian replied. "And he was a fairly bright fellow!"

"I can't believe it!" Tim replied in disbelief.

"You people baffle me! So illogical so emotional!" The Martian replied. "Earth's all right for a visit but I wouldn't want to live here!"

"Well you gotta live here now whether you like it or not!" Tim replied getting up and walking around. "I'm uh I'm afraid you're stuck!"

"Only temporary!" The Martian replied. "I'll leave as soon as I can repair my spaceship and no one will be the wiser but you!"

"No no no no!" Tim replied sitting back down on the bed. "Your not leaving until I uh get a story on this and the pictures. I uh I'm going to get the Pulitzer Prize for this!"

"I'm sorry but your not going to be able to write that story!" The Martian replied apologetically.

"But I've got to write it I'm a newspaper man!" Tim complained.

"You wouldn't be for long!" The Martian replied. "Nobody would believe you!"

Tim was thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll prove it!" Tim replied smugly. "I'll bring them here and I'll show you to them!"

"I'll disappear!" The Martian replied back. "And you know I can do it!"

"Is that how a . . . person from a . . . superior planet shows his gratitude?" Tim shamefully asked.

The Martian smiled and patted his arm.

"I may seem ungrateful but I believe I know what would happen!" The Martian replied softly. "Suppose you did win the Pulitzer Prize! You wouldn't deserve it and you wouldn't be able to live up to it! And you wouldn't want that would you?"

At that moment he detected a young woman about to walk up Tim's steps. She was reading the newspaper he worked for and all her thoughts were focused on him.

"Incidentally!" The Martian replied as he placed his hands on his temples. "There's a very attractive brunette walking up your steps right now!"

"Annabelle!" Tim explained as he got up quickly and walked out of the room then rushed back in. "How'd you know that?"

"She's thinking very warm thoughts about you!" The Martian replied as he continued to read Annabelle's thoughts.

"How do you know that?" Tim asked curiously.

The Martian answered by tapping on his temples.

"You mean you can read minds?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"Unless there's a conscious effort to shut me out!" The Martian replied as he placed his fingers on his forehead "For instance I know exactly what you're thinking about the young lady!"

At first Tim was thinking of kissing the young lady passionately then leading her down into a bed. The Martian tutted as Tim looked embarrassingly away from him and tried to make his mind blank.

"Of course!" The Martian replied shaking his head as he tried to get Tim's thoughts out of his head. "You shut me right out!"

"Well that was personal!" Tim replied embarrassed. "After all I'm only human!"

"But just remember I'm more the human!" The Martian reminded him as there was a knock at the door. "Now answer the door!"

"If there's anything I hate is a smart-alecky Martian!" Tim replied as he left the room.

The Martian focused in on what brought Annabelle up here. Uh oh! Apparently Tim had called in the story about the pilot of the X-15 spotting him. Then he detected a couple of authorities from the Air-Force getting out of a car and starting to walk up the stairs. He immediately projected his thoughts into Tim.

 _"Excuse me for butting into your thoughts again Tim!"_ The Martian projected apologetically. _"But you're about to have visitors!"_

The one named Murphy practically kicked open the door and he and his partner, Towers, walked briskly up to Tim tore his newspaper out his hands and started patting him down. Annabelle didn't know what to make of it.

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed. "Hey what is this?"

"Murphy!" Lieutenant Murphy replied showing Tim his badge. "The Air-Force wants to know where you got your information on the X-15 flight!"

He proceeds to walk into the bedroom, sees the Martian in the bed and is curious.

"Who's this?" Murphy asks.

"Oh he's a Martian!" Tim absentmindedly blurts out.

"A what?" Murphy asks confused.

"M-Mart Martin Martin!" Tim replies panicking. "That's his name Martin my uncle! Martin he's um well he's here after a long trip and he's not feeling very well!"

While Tim was saying that Martin was picking up protective and caring thoughts from Tim.

"Let's go!" Murphy replied taking his arm.

"No no hold it hold it uh he um . . . " Tim began then thought to Martin. _"Don't worry!"_

"What?" Murphy asked getting impatient.

"Well he he he might he might need something!" Tim stuttered. "So um help yourself Uncle Martin!"

Tim reached into his coat pocket and took out his wallet.

"Oh and uh uh here you might need a little cash I I know you might be short!" Tim replied as he took some money out of his wallet. "So uh and the keys are in the car!"

"Thank you!" Martin replied taking the money.

"I uh I might not be back by the time you leave so it was very nice seeing you I I hope you have a very pleasant trip and happy landing!" Tim replied softly and winked at him.

"All right!" Murphy grunted as he pushed him out of the door.

"Take good care of him Annabelle!" Tim exclaimed as he left.

"Have a good day Sir!" Murphy grunted as he left.

Annabelle was confused and overwhelmed by the whole exchange.

Martin could only smile as they left. Tim's thoughts were focused on how close he was to being found out and taking the blame for the X-15's information.

"He must be a pretty nice boy!" Martin replied.

"Why he is!" Annabelle replied as she tried to make sense of it all. "I mean you're his uncle you aught to know!"

"Oh well I I haven't seen much of him!" Martin replied. "And uh my home is a long long way from here!"

"Well," Annabelle replied sitting down on the bed. "We'll take care of you my aunt and I!"

"Well I'll be able to take care of myself thank you!" Martin replied. "I'll be up and around tomorrow!"

"Well we'll take care of you anyway!" Annabelle replies as she kisses her finger then taps Martin's cheek and gets up to leave.

Martin was thoughtful as he brushes the money against his cheek. It had been a long day and it wasn't even noon yet.

Suddenly tired he puts the money on the night stand then lays back down and instantly falls asleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

Martin awoke several hours later and looked at the clock. It was almost 6:00 at night. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was about to set. He realized that he better go retrieve his ship before it's discovered.

He went into the bathroom and while splashing water onto his face he noted that his shoulder was feeling better. Then he looked in Tim's closet and picked out a suit to wear. He was surprised that it actually fit him. He was about to start the car when Mrs. Brown, Annabelle, and Angela were coming up the driveway.

"Why hello you must be Tim's Uncle Martin!" Mrs. Brown replied smiling as she extended her hand. "I'm Lorelei Brown Tim's landlady."

"How do you do!" Martin replied shaking her hand.

"My niece Annabelle said you weren't feeling well earlier how are you feeling?" She asked as her daughter, Angela unlocked the door to their house.

"Much better thanks!" Martin replied. "Now I have a quick errand to run do you happen to know of any trailer rental places around."

"Oh of course there is one off Main Street!" Mrs. Brown replied as Martin got into the car.

"Thank you Mrs. Brown!" Martin replied as he started the car.

"Me and the girls are making a roast if you care to join us later!" Mrs. Brown replied. "It's a shame that Tim has gotten into trouble right as you get into town!"

"It's quite all right Mrs. Brown!" Martin replied. "And thank you for the offer but I'm afraid that I'll be busy for the rest of the night!"

"Awe what a shame!" Mrs. Brown replied. "If you need anything let's us know!"

"Thank you for the offer! See you all later!" Martin replied and drove off.

 **0o0o0o0o**

After renting a trailer he drove back near where he had crashed and stealthily climbed down the rocky terrain to where he crashed. As expected it was still there. He took out his levitation device and pointed it at his ship. He turned it up a couple of levels and a second later his ship became dislodged from the rocks.

He gasped as he saw the huge gash in the hull as he picked up the door hatch then made his way back up the road.

Back at the car he checked to see if the coast was clear then levitated the ship into the trailer. He placed the hatch on the ship and covered it with a tarp. Then he got back in the car and drove back to the house.

Once he got his ship safely in the garage he brought the trailer back to the rental place. Then back at the house he found a notepad and began to take inventory of his ship.

 **0o0o0o0o**

He sighed as he looked at the clock on the garage wall. It was almost 11:00 in the morning. His ship took a lot of damage from the crash and it was going to take a while to fix. It would require a lot of time and money to fix and he'd probably need help from Tim. Speaking of which he needed to find a way to get him out of jail.

 **0o0o0o0o**

He parked a block from the police station, turned invisible, snuck inside and located Lieutenant Murphy who was preparing Tim's lunch. As he left the kitchen Murphy ate Tim's pickle. He finished it as he approached the cell.

"Here you are O'Hara!" Murphy was saying as Martin followed him into the cell. "A lovely three course lunch!"

"Three course lunch!" Tim asked confused as Martin sat down on the opposite bed. "It looks like hamburger!"

"Oh no! You got hamburger, coffee and sugar!" Murphy replied counting off fingers.

"Hah hah!" Tim replied sarcastically shaking his head.

"You got any words for the Colonel?" Murphy asked.

"Yes yes I have several words for the Colonel!" Tim replied as he stood up. "But I wouldn't use any of them in mixed company."

Murphy gave him a dirty look and deciding to hold his tongue turned around and left the cell. Tim smiled and waved at him as he was locking up. As Tim smiled as Murphy walked away Martin chose that time to become visible. Tim turned around and jumped when he saw him and leaned against the wall.

"Murphy stole your pickle!" He replied as he lowered his antennae.

"How'd you get in here?" Tim asked with his hands on his hips.

"I arrived with the lunch." Martin replied as Tim looked confused. "I realize you don't have visiting hours but I wanted to thank you personally for your kindness."

"Oh that's all right!" Tim replied quietly sitting down.

"You're in a lot of trouble because of me aren't you?" Martin asked.

"Well I'll live through it." Tim simply replied.

"Why'd you let yourself in for it?" Martin asked looking at him.

"I guess I'm a little stupid sometimes!" Tim replied smiling weakly. "Hey were the nicest Martian I've ever met!"

"Thank you!" Martin replied smiling. "And thank you for these clothes."

"Now!" Martin replies thoughtfully. "How are we going to get you out of here? Let me think! Suppose we tell them that you picked up their control center on your car radio!"

"No that's impossible my radio wouldn't pick up their frequency!" Tim replied.

"Blame it on sunspots free perception an ionization shift in the upper atmosphere!" Martin replied. "That's your story and stick to it!"

At that moment he could sense that Murphy was coming back to investigate something he thought he heard.

"I could try but. . . " Tim began to say.

"Excuse me a moment!" Martin interrupted him. "Murphy's coming back."

He raised his antennae and became invisible.

"Eat your lunch!" Martin replied as Tim stared. A frazzled Tim got up and slowly walked back to his lunch.

"Excuse me!" He replied as he tried to avoid bumping into Martin on his way back.

He unwrapped his burger and began eating as Murphy suddenly appeared at the cell door. He looked around confused.

"Who are you talking to in there?" He asked confused.

"One of my favorite people." Tim replied swallowing. "Myself!"

"I heard two different voices!" Murphy replied not believing him.

"Well sure!" Tim replied. "One voice would be monotonous and besides I couldn't tell which of me was saying what to whom!"

"Cut it out!" Murphy asked as he unlocked the cell door. "The voice I heard didn't sound anything like yours!"

He hurried inside the cell and began looking under the beds while Tim was still eating his burger. Martin smiled to himself and quickly thought of something.

"Why should it?" Martin asked lowering his voice as Tim caught on to what he was doing and continued to chew and Murphy tried to look where the voice was coming from. "Charlie McCarthy doesn't sound anything like Edger Bergen!"

"Hey!" Murphy looked at Tim amazed. "You're a you're a vah ventriloquist aren't you?"

"I'm practicing throwing my voice while I'm eating!" Martin said while Tim continued to chew and held up his burger.

"You're very good!" Murphy sounding amazed and pointed at Tim.

"Thank you!" Tim replied as he put down his burger.

"I thank you too!" Martin replied as Tim swallowed and thought of something

"We both thank you!" They said at the same time.

"Both at once!" Murphy replied shocked. "Fantastic!"

"Yes, well!" Tim replied as he swallowed and stood up. "That's enough for now! You don't want to spend too much time with the prisoner."

"Now uh," Tim replied as he handed Murphy his tray. "Here you go and next time don't steal my pickle."

"What makes you think I'd do a thing like that?" Murphy asked suspiciously.

"Your face!" Tim replied. "Its got pickle stealer all over it!"

"You got anything to say to the Colonel you let me know!" Murphy replied sounding frustrated.

"Yes I may do that!" Tim was saying as Martin followed Murphy out.

"Goodbye Tim!" Martin called out as Murphy locked the cell door. "See you later!"

"Sensational!" Murphy replied trying to look at where the voice was coming from.

 _'Hah good one!'_ Tim thought.

Martin smiled to himself as he snuck out of the station.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As he drove back to the house he got an idea. He could combine part of his radio with Tim's that way it would pick up the control center's frequency. He was about to test it when when he detected Murphy, Towers, Colonel Whitehead, and Tim driving down the street. He shut the car down and hid next to the house right as they were pulling in. From inside Mrs. Brown's house Annabelle opened the door just as they were getting out of the car.

"Now remember Colonel!" Tim replied as the Colonel went straight for Tim's car. "It might have been a freak thing that made the car radio pick up the control center that day!"

"I say it's impossible!" The Colonel replied as Annabelle laughed and hugged Tim from behind. "And I'm calling your bluff!"

"Tim you're back!" Annabelle replied smiling warmly.

"Yes!" Tim replied nervously and patted her hand. "It might've been sunspots or upper atmosphere ionization or or something like that!"

"But well!" Tim added as Annabelle began to kiss the back of his neck. "Maybe it's a holiday for sunspots!"

"Hah ugh!" Tim muttered nervously and patted Annabelle's hand again. "Later Annabelle later!"

"If it doesn't work. . ." The Colonel began as Annabelle sat down on the hood of the car.

"Back you go!" Murphy finished pointing his finger at him.

"Right!" The Colonel muttered as he leaned down to turn the radio on.

"Oh if it doesn't work be reasonable Colonel!" Tim replied nervously.

"Quiet!" The Colonel ordered as he turned the radio on.

"Hello Edwards Hello Edwards!" Came the control center after a second much to everyone's shock "Are you still receiving me?"

"Like a bell!" Came Edwards voice.

"We're ready for the launch!" The control center replied. "E Vap A will be a test of the. . ."

"Good grief!" The Colonel muttered under his breath as he immediately turned off the radio.

"Yeah how about that!" Tim replied nervously chuckling.

"They'll be no more of that Colonel!" Murphy replied as he hopped over the door of the car and grunted as he pulled out the radio.

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed as Murphy handed the radio to the Colonel. "Hey that's my radio!"

"Keep your hand off that!" The Colonel replied angrily as he swatted Tim's hands away. "If you got some gadget in here that's bringing in our frequencies then the laboratory is going to find it!"

Martin took the opportunity to peek behind the stairs as Annabelle was heading back into the house.

"Uh Colonel!" Murphy interrupted. "Maybe we outta keep him on ice until we get the lab reports huh!"

"Ahh that won't be necessary we know where to find him!" Whitehead replied angrily. "But if there is any unauthorized equipment of any kind in this you are going to get free room and board in a federal prison! And don't you forget get it!"

Martin took the opportunity to point his finger at the hose on the ground next to the car. It rose several inches off the ground causing the Colonel to trip as he started walking. Tim's radio fell to the ground breaking into pieces.

"Are you all right Colonel?" Murphy asked helping him up as Martin took the opportunity to levitate his ship's piece out of the radio.

"Yes yes!" The Colonel grumbled as he dusted himself off.

Tim smiled as he watched the piece float away. Murphy and the Colonel straightened up looked at Tim and sighed. Then they bent down and collected all the pieces to the radio. Martin put his radio piece into his pocket.

"Well we got all of it Colonel!" Murphy replied as he held up all the small pieces.

"Well the laboratory technicians will find out exactly how this could happen!" The Colonel replied as he and Murphy walked back to the car.

"Somehow I doubt it!" Tim replied smiling as they got in the car. He breathed a sigh of relief as Martin walked out from his hiding place and Mrs. Brown appeared at the door.

"Is everything okay out here?" Mrs. Brown asked as she untied her apron.

"It is now Mrs. Brown!" Tim replied sounding exhausted.

"Oh good I'm glad!" Mrs. Brown replied. "But Tim you look dead on you feet! You better get upstairs and take a nap!"

"Will do Mrs. Brown!" Tim replied as he followed Martin up the stairs to his apartment.

"I simply don't understand!" Tim replied as they walked through the door. "Now why didn't you tell me you could gimmick up my radio you could've just let me sweat it out!"

"Exactly!" Martin replied matter of factly. "If I had then you would have been smug and over confident and the Colonel might've detected a fishy aroma!"

"Well I suffered and it was very painful!" Tim replied as he sat down on the couch.

"Well a little pain is good for you!" Martin replied. "As one of you playwrights observed pain make one think, thinking makes man wise, and wisdom makes life endurable!"

"Next problem!" Martin added. "My little spaceship is down in the garage and I've got to start repairing it so I can get back to Mars."

"We need a number of very scarce items most of which haven't been invented yet!" Martin replied.

"Well that sounds pretty expensive!" Tim replied. "What are you going to use for money?"

Martin pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I've been reading about an interesting place called Las Vegas!" Martin replied. "With you rolling the dice and with my special talents we outta do all right there!"

"No no no!" Tim muttered as he stood up. "I I've been in nothing but trouble since I've met you!"

"And I imagine that will continue!" Martin replied. "But it won't be dull! And a friend who can read minds can be of an enormous help to a young reporter!"

Tim straightened up, smiled and nodded.

"I can get you a lot of information straight from the horse's head!" Martin replied.

He stood up as Tim smiled and shook his head.

"Now what do you say?" Martin asked.

"It's a deal!" Tim replied shaking Martin's hand. "Welcome to the O'Hara family!"

"Thank you my boy!" Martin replied smiling. "Well I guess that makes me the first Irishman from the planet Mars!"

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
